


The Sun is a Harsh Mistress

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cracky, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Puppy Love, big brother sides, sunny has a potty mouth, sunstreaker as a femme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: One day, a bored Sunstreaker happens on one of Wheeljack's inventions and gets caught up as it glitches out, resulting in a mess of things that he'd rather not wish upon someone else.





	1. Sunbeams and Jumping Jacks

Sunstreaker sighed as he walked down one of the hallways of the Ark. Dealing with his idiot twin brother was tiresome. He might as well have watched his own paint dry in the fragging mirror than to listen to one of Sideswipe’s inane nonsense.

“Primus, help me.” The golden frontliner mumbled as he approached Wheeljack’s room. Sounds of tinkering could be heard from inside. His curiosity rising, Sunstreaker stopped in front of the door and opened it. “Wheeljack? What are you doing?”

“Oh, Sunstreaker!” The Autobot inventor turned from his new invention to see the golden twin. “I didn’t hear you come in. I’m working on a new invention, one that’ll hopefully be of use to us!”

“Useful how?” Sunny sighed, rolling his eyes. Wheeljack wasn’t exactly known for his track record of successful experiments.

“Well, I was hoping this baby could be instrumental against the Decepticons, and give us an advantage.” The scientist chuckled nervously, rubbing his helm.

“Seriously?” The golden warrior snorted. “What, you’re gonna turn them into sparklings or something?”

“I haven’t tested it yet, so we won’t know what it’ll do. If you excuse me, I gotta borrow something from Ratchet.” Wheeljack then brushed past Sunstreaker and headed out the door.

Sunny ‘hmph’ed, walking towards the machine Wheeljack was working on. “Really, a machine that could take down the ‘cons? Pit, I could do that. Like this thing could do my job better.” He lightly smacked the top of the machine.

Suddenly, the machine began to roar to life, sparks flying and lights flashing brightly. “Holy slag!” Sunstreaker jumped back in shock. “What the Pit…!”

The golden frontliner stood in awe and shock as the machine began to glow with a bright light that engulfed him, his cry of surprise growing more higher-pitched…

 

Sideswipe sighed as he arrived at the Ark, having gone through another boring patrol. At least he couldn’t wait to get back at the ship to watch some fine quality human programs.

Suddenly, he felt a pain run through his spark, forcing him to turn into his robot mode and wrap his arms around himself. “F-Frag…!” He hissed in pain. “S-Sunny! Oh, Primus... SUNNY!”

 

“Wheeljack, what am I looking at here?” Ratchet’s voice was quiet and uncertain.

“I-It’s Sunstreaker?” The Autobot’s mad scientist said matter-of-factly.

“I know that!” The medic hissed at him. “I mean, why is he-she like this?!” He gestured towards the… feminine form of the unconscious golden twin on the medical berth.

“It, er, um, might have been a… side-effect of my new invention.” Wheeljack stammered, looking down at the floor.

“Great. Just slagging great.” Ratchet resisted the urge to facepalm. “I sure can’t wait to see her brother’s reaction to this.”

Suddenly, the medic’s comm pinged. “ _Jazz to Ratch, Jazz to Ratch, over!_ ”

“What is it, Jazz?” Ratchet sighed.

“ _Jus’ saw Sides speedin’ towards the Ark in a hurry. Seemed somethin’ was botherin’ him._ ”

This time, Ratchet did facepalm and groaned. “Figures. I’ll deal with that idiot when he gets here.”

“ _Okay, Hatchet. Jazzman out._ ”

 

Sideswipe felt like his spark was on fire. Something had happened to Sunstreaker, but he couldn’t figure out what. _‘Sunny, hold on! I’m coming!’_ The red twin transformed and ran into the Ark, concern on his faceplates. _‘Please, be okay!’_

 

“So, how we gonna break this to Sideswipe?” Wheeljack asked, glancing at the yellow femme on the berth. Sunstreaker looked absolutely gorgeous, even more so. “I mean, what’s he gonna think?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know.” Ratchet sighed. He really needed a drink. “I just hope he doesn’t go overreacting about this...”

 

Sideswipe ran down the hall in a panic, his spark pulsing. He breezed past the other Autobots, not caring if he knocked them down or not.

“Sideswipe!” Prowl had stepped out of his office and saw the running red twin. “Sideswipe, slow down-“

“Out of my way, Prowl! Sunny needs me!” The red frontliner shouted, pushing past him. “Sunny, I’m coming!”

The Autobot SiC groaned and shook his head. Those twins were always giving problems he really didn’t need. At least Ratchet deserved to know what was coming.

 

“ _Prowl to Ratchet._ ”

“Ratchet here.”

“ _Sideswipe has entered the Ark, and he is currently heading to your position as we speak. Over._ ”

 

 

Ratchet shook his helm. This was going to be a long day. It couldn’t get any worse than this. “Wheeljack, stop gazing at Sunstreaker.”

“Oh, er, um, sorry, Ratchet.” The scientist shook his head. “She’s kinda distracting.”

“You’re going to find my wrench distracting, you-”

Suddenly, Sideswipe burst into the medbay, panting heavily. “Ratchet! Where’s Sunny?!” The red twin looked agitated. “Where is he?”

Before Ratchet could say anything, Prowl popped up from behind Sideswipe and placed a hand on the red warrior. “Sideswipe, I’m going to need to you calm down and-”

“I’m calm as I’m gonna get!” The red Lambo snapped at the tactician then turned to the medic, grasping his shoulders and shook him. “I felt something happen through our bond, and Sunny won’t respond! Is he okay? Where is he, Ratchet?! Where?!”

“Slaggit, Sideswipe!” Ratchet barked, brandishing his wrench menacingly. “Pipe down and listen. Your brother is fine, but he’s not exactly as you know him.”

“What are you talking about?!” Sideswipe snapped, servos clenched. “Just let me see him already!”

Ratchet stepped aside, showing the still Sunstreaker, her shining gold frame lying on the berth. The red twin’s optics grew wide as his anger ebbed away to shock. “What the… frag? …Sunny?”

“Yeah, it’s Sunstreaker.” Wheeljack chose this moment to pipe in.

“W-What happened?” Sideswipe mumbled out.

“My new invention went haywire, and he was like this when I returned.” The scientist hung his helm in shame. “I’m sorry…”

Sideswipe’s faceplates then morphed into a mix of horror and dread. He moved towards Wheeljack and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “Do you realize what you have done?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME, MECH!”

“Sideswipe!” Ratchet snapped, glaring at the red Lambo. “Calm down!”

“Sunny is gonna be super-fragging _pissed_ if she wakes up and sees herself like this! She’s gonna kill us!” Sideswipe shouted, fear tinging his voice. “You gotta fix this, Jack. You gotta return Sunny back to normal!”

“I’ll try, but I’ll need some time to fix my machine.” Wheeljack replied calmly, not at all affected by Sideswipe’s frantic mood.

“Fix it soon, Jack. If word gets out Sunny’s a femme, we’re gonna have problems.” Sides shook his head. “Primus help us all.”

“Ugh…” A deep, feminine voice moaned, drawing the attention of the mechs present. Sideswipe tensed, a grimace on his face. “What the Pit happened…?” The golden femme lifted her head up and looked at them. “…Sideswipe? Ratchet? Wheeljack? Prowl? What’s going on?”

“O-Oh, hey Sunny!” Sideswipe put on a nervous smile on his face. “Welcome back to the land of the moving parts!”

“Don’t call me that, idiot.” Sunny glared at her twin. “Why do I feel so light…?”

“Easy, Sunstreaker.” Ratchet spoke to the golden twin in a somewhat gentle voice. “One ped at a time.”

“Frag, Ratchet, I’m not a femme. Stop treating me like one.” The yellow femme frowned at the medic.

“F-Funny you should say that…” Wheeljack mumbled softly.

Sunstreaker eyed the scientist suspiciously. “What do you mean, Wheeljack?” She then felt her frame, her boxy, bulky figure was gone, replaced by a svelte, curvy figure, that of a typical femme.

“Oh, slag.” Sideswipe whispered.

Sunny’s eyes went wide as she felt her legs, her aft, and her codpiece. He was a she. He was a fragging femme. Her mouth twitched as her processor tried its best to figure how to respond to this new situation she found herself in.

The golden twin took a deep breath and…

**_“FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”_ ** __


	2. Of Sunburns and Blue Blazes

_**"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"** _

 

Prowl raised an orbital ridge. "Are you done?"

 

Sunstreaker panted heavily. seething with radiant fury. One of her optics twitched as she glared at the mechs before her. Her optics fell upon Wheeljack. "You."

 

"Me?" Wheeljack eeped in a small voice.

 

"YOU DID THIS!" The irate golden femme snarled dangerously, her lovely face contorted in a terrifying scowl. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A FRAGGING FEMME!"

 

"I-I'm sorry, Sunstreaker! I didn't mean f-for this to happen!" The scientist babbled, trying his best not to stare at her eyes.

 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH!" The yellow Lambo roared as she leapt towards Wheeljack with pure rage in her optics, only for her to be restrained by Prowl and Sideswipe. "LET ME GO! _LET ME GOOOOO!_ HE DIES!!"

 

"Control yourself, Sunstreaker!" Prowl commanded.

 

"Sunny, killing Jackie isn't gonna solve anything!" Her twin pleaded. "He's the only one that can turn you back to your old self!"

 

"NO! _NOOO!_ " Sunny roared, lunging at the hapless scientist, trying to break free. "HE'S A DEAD MECH! _RAAAWG-_ Ugh!" Her head tilted to the side as the wrench fell at her feet.

 

"Are you calm now?" Ratchet frowned, pulling out another wrench and eying the golden femme. "Or do I have to knock some more sense into you?"

 

Sunstreaker shook her head, panting heavily. "I-I'm fine. I'm fine, okay?! Let me go, alright? Please." She looked at both Prowl and Sides. "Please."

 

The Datsun and red Lambo released her as her arms fell to her sides. Prowl took a look at the golden twin. "Now, Sunstreaker, I understand your anger-"

 

"Frag off, Prowl." Sunstreaker muttered softly.

 

"But that is no reason to try to assault a fellow Autobot." The SiC sternly looked at her, choosing to ignore her disrespectful statement. "And Wheeljack. I hope you can figure out how to return Sunstreaker to normal."

 

"Of course, Prowl. I'll do my best!" Wheeljack gave him a thumbs-up.

 

"I'll do my best to keep every mech's hands off my sister, Prowl." Sideswipe placed an arm around his twin's shoulders. "I don't want them getting any ideas."

 

"Since when did you become my sire?!" Sunstreaker growled, trying to throw her brother's arm off. "I don't need you to protect me!"

 

"Sunny, you're a femme now." The red Lambo frowned seriously at Sunstreaker. "There's going to be a lot of mechs trying to court you, and they don't know you're you yet! We can't take the risk!" He turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, is it okay if we can leave the medbay yet?"

 

"Go." Ratchet pointed out the door.

 

"That's... not an answer." Sideswipe blinked.

 

"Get the slag out of my medbay, you damned pitspawned troublemakers!" The medic snapped. "Everyone, get the Pit out! NOW! _GO!_ "

 

"Okay, okay. Say it, don't spray it." Sideswipe mumbled none too softly. He was rewarded with a wrench to the back of his helm. "OW!"

 

 

Sunstreaker sat on her berth, curled up in a ball. She hated being stuck in this form. _Hated it!_ She wanted to claw at something until it turned into shreds. "I hate this." She sulked.

 

"Sunny, it's not gonna be permanent." Sideswipe soothed her, smiling. "Jackie's gonna fix you back to your original form, you'll see."

 

"What if he doesn't, Sides? What if I'm trapped like this forever?!" She uncurled herself and stood up. "I don't want to be flirted by those idiots around me! Especially those aftholes Mirage and Tracks! They're stuck-up slaggers that have their heads up their afts!"

 

"See previous statement." Sides replied.

 

"This isn't funny, you fragger." Sunny poked a digit at Sideswipe's chestplate. "I don't want Bumblebee of all mechs to lust after me! It would be embarrassing!"

 

"Oh, come on, Sunny! You're overreacting! Bee's not that bad!" Sideswipe snorted, shaking his helm at the pouting femme. "You're being ridiculous."

 

"This coming from the dumbaft who thought it was a good idea to paint Cliffjumper violet and made Red Alert try to throw him into the brig!" Sunstreaker put her servos on her hips. The whole prank was entirely stupid, in her opinion.

 

"Oh my god, it was an accident!" Sideswipe threw his servos up in the air. "Can't you ever let that go?!"

 

"No." Sunstreaker huffed. She then stood up and headed towards the washracks.

 

"Do you need help in there?" Her red twin offered.

 

"NO!" The golden femme snapped. "Primus, Sideswipe, I'm a femme now! I can't have a mech wash me!"

 

"We're family, Sunstreaker." Sideswipe replied in a soft tone. "What's the diff?"

 

"J-Just stay out there!" A luminescent blush appeared on Sunny's face as she grabbed her cleaning supplies and headed inside.

 

Several minutes later...

 

"What do you think what happened to Sideswipe to make him race like that? Do you think he was missing one of his favorite movies? Or getting the last energon treat? Or racing to get a piece of oil cake? Or did Sunstreaker get dirty again?" Bluestreak asked his smaller yellow friend beside him as they walked down the hall.

 

"I don't know, Blue. Maybe Sideswipe knows the answer for sure." Bumblebee said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Oh, I just hope the twins are okay. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe don't seem to get along, but they're twins, and twins are supposed to stick together, right?" The chatty Datsun then stopped to look at something, or rather someone, standing near a wall. "Hey, Bumblebee, who's that? She looks really pretty and shiny and cute!"

 

"Huh. I haven't seen her before. Let's go see, Blue." Bumblebee and Bluestreak walked towards the golden femme, unbeknownst to them, was Sunstreaker.

 

 

Sunstreaker sighed. Even after applying her favorite wax and paint, she still didn't feel good. What the hell was wrong with her? Whatever it was, it was driving her crazy. "Dammit to Pit..." She clenched her servos.

 

Suddenly, she heard two mechs talking and whipped her head to see mechs she thought she never would see her like this. "Oh, frag." Sunstreaker groaned. "Bumblebee and Bluestreak."

 

"H-Hello there!" Said Datsun waved at her affably, blushing. "Hi, nice to meet you, miss! M-My name's Bluestreak, and it's rare to see a p-pretty femme l-like yourself here! I like your paintjob! It r-reminds me of Sunstreaker! Oh, I-I'm sorry for rambling on! I didn't get to ask your name! W-What's your name?" Bluestreak looked at Sunstreaker with big blue optics.

 

Sunstreaker felt like she died and was suffering in the Pit. _'Primus, give me strength!'_ "Er, my name is... Sunburst. It's... nice to meet you, Bluestreak."

 

"Ooh, Sunburst! Like the earth candy humans eat! It's a nice name! You look like the lemon ones that Spike loves to eat! Did I say you're very pretty?" Bluestreak replied, eagerness in his voice.

 

"Easy, Blue, you don't want to overwhelm her." Bumblebee sighed, then turned to Sunstreaker. "Sorry about that. Blue always gets like that when he meets someone new."

 

"I...understand." 'Sunburst' nodded, her lips twitching. _'Someone save me!'_

 

"Well, we better head on back to Prime's office. Let's go, Blue." The scout turned to leave.

 

"Okay, Bumblebee. It was nice meeting you, Sunburst! Maybe we can hang out some time!" Bluestreak waved at her, smiling, as the two left.

 

Sunstreaker waved back, nervously. Primus, this just became awkward. Prowl's little kid brother had a crush on him. This was going to suck badly. "Oh, slag." She put her face to her servos.


	3. Blue Skies and Sunsets

Sunstreaker was sitting on her berth, thinking about that dopey look Bluestreak had on his face when he looked at her. ‘ _This cannot be happening! Prowl is going to fragging end me!_ ”

“Sunny?”

The golden femme whipped her head to face her brother. “What?”

“Did you meet any mechs today?” Sideswipe gave her a serious look.

“…What?”

“Answer the question, Sunshine.”

“So what if I did?! In case, you’ve noticed, Sides, the damn ship is filled with them!” Sunny stomped her ped. “I can’t exactly evade them all!”

“It was Bluestreak, wasn’t it?” The red lambo glared, standing up from where he was sitting.

“How the slag do you know?!” Sunstreaker snapped, feeling her faceplates heat up. “S-Stop being a crazy mech already!”

“I forbid you from seeing him, Sunstreaker.” Sideswipe’s tone had changed into a hard one, his optics steely. “You are not to approach nor talk to him.”

“Who the pit do you think you are?” The yellow femme shot up to her feet and glared hotly at her idiot twin. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, you slagger! I do what I want!”

Sunny then strode up towards Sideswipe and jabbed her digit several times on his chestplate. “I should kick your aft for trying to boss me around.”

“Sunny, I’m just trying to protect you! I’m trying to keep you from ending up in a hot mess, that’s all!” Sides protested, backing away from his angry twin sister.

“A. Hot. Mess?!” Sunstreaker grit her denta, shaking with fury. “I am going to show you a hot mess right now, you glitch!” She lunged at her brother, with the intent to strangle him. “DIE!”

“Sunny, sto-ACK!” Sideswipe fell onto the floor, with Sunstreaker’s servos wrapped around his neck. “S-S-Sunny! Let go!”

There was fire in her optics as Sunstreaker spewed out curses towards the hapless mech in her grasp. ‘ _How dare he try to tell me what I can’t and can do?! I’m not helpless! Damn you, Sideswipe!_ ”

“Hey, my mechs, what’s going-” Jazz stopped in mid-sentence as he stood in the middle of the doorway. He had heard from Prowl about Sunstreaker’s problem, but he didn’t think the golden frontliner being turned into a femme was real.

Until now. And she was currently strangling her brother. “…Am I interruptin’ somethin’?” The confused Porsche tilted his head.

“Jazz! Help!” Sideswipe gasped out. “Get Sunny off!”

The Spec Ops officer sighed, looking at the golden femme. “Hey, Sunny. I heard Jack’s got an update on the machine.”

Sunstreaker paused and looked up into Jazz’s visor. “Seriously?” She asked.

“No lyin’.”

The golden twin hopped off of her red twin brother and walked up to the Porsche. “Show me.”

 

“And you should see her, Prowl! She was so pretty! And she was nice, too! I’ve never seen someone so golden and shiny! Her voice sounded so beautiful…” Bluestreak babbled on as usual, taxing on Prowl’s audials. The tactician resisted the urge to find Sunstreaker and strangle her for getting the younger Praxian infatuated with her. “D-Do you think she might go out on a date with me? Of course, it’s what humans do when they-”

“Bluestreak.”

“Y-Yes, Prowl?” The soldier looked at him.

“I feel that I must inform you that this…’Sunburst’ may not be the type of femme who appreciates certain comments lightly.” The older Praxian sighed.

“Oh. Oh!” Bluestreak’s optics went wide. “Y-You mean I might have offended her?!”

“No, I didn’t-”

“Oh, Primus, I didn’t mean to make her upset, did I? I just said hello and her paintjob was nice! I didn’t want to make her mad!”

“Bluestreak…”

“I’ll go apologize to her right now!” The younger Praxian then dashed off before Prowl could stop him.

The SiC let out a groan and shook his head. Primus, this was going to be a long day.

 

“And, I managed to convert the energy lines to prevent glitches in the machine.” Wheeljack was explaining to a bored Sunstreaker, who was looking at the waxed paint on her arms. “So, it could take a couple of… days to make it work properly.”

“Just get it done, so I can stop worrying about mechs staring at my aft already!” The golden femme huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Seriously, I’m starting to feel like I’m becoming a different bot.”

“R-Really? Do you want me to call Ratchet?” The scientist offered, concerned.

“No! I’m fine! I don’t want him complaining about me!” Sunstreaker grumbled, narrowing her optics. Seriously, she didn’t want to deal with the grumpy medic right now.

“Ok, if you say so.” Wheeljack sighed and returned to fixing his invention.

The golden femme left the inventor’s lab and headed back to her room, a morose look on her face. ‘ _This day can’t get any better, can it?_ ’

Suddenly, she looked up and saw a panting Bluestreak running towards her. ‘ _Oh, slag._ ’

“S-S-Sunburst! Oh, hey, I’m so sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable! I didn’t mean to make you feel that way!” The younger Praxian spilled his words out from his vocalizer.

“I-It’s fine, Bluestreak. You’re not making me feel bothered.” Sunstreaker held a servo up, trying to calm the mech down. “J-Just take it easy, ok?”

“O-Okay.” The mech bashfully stammered. “I-I just wanted to know if you…you…”

“If I what?” Sunstreaker looked at him, blinking.

“If you want to go out sunset-viewing with me, but if you don’t then I’ll understand if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I ever brought it up in the first place and I…” Bluestreak kept babbling on as Sunstreaker just stood there in shock, processing at what the soldier just said to her.

‘ _He wants to go out with me? Does Blue really like me? I can’t believe it…_ ’ The golden femme then shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at the mech in front of her. “I’ll go out with you.”

“I’m so-What?” Bluestreak stopped and looked at Sunstreaker.

“I’ll go out with you, Bluestreak. You wanted to see the sunset, right?” Sunstreaker managed to crack a smile on her face. “What time do you want to go?”

“Y-You mean it?!” Bluestreak’s optics sparkled in joy. “O-Okay! H-How about tomorrow? We c-can go after my shift!”

“Then it’s a date. See you, Blue.” Sunstreaker nodded and walked past the Datsun, heading straight to her room. As soon as the mech was out of sight, she let out a sigh. “I really am turning in a femme. Primus, help me.” The golden lambo shook her head.


	4. Thundering Skies and Streaking Suns

Sunstreaker came out of the washracks, looking radiant as ever. A huge smile was upon her faceplates as she inspected her waxed, clean self. ‘ _Damn, I look good._ ’

“Sunny?” Sideswipe’s voice cut her thoughts. “Where are you going looking like that?”

“...I’m going out to the car show, dumbaft. What do you think?” Sunny deadpanned, rolling her optics.

“You’re not going out with Blue, Sunny.” Sideswipe frowned.

“What the-” The golden femme sputtered. “What are you even talking about?! I’m not going out with him! Primus, where do you get these ideas from?!”

Sideswipe just kept frowning at Sunstreaker, staying where he was. It was starting to unnerve her, to be honest. The yellow frontliner shook her head. “I don’t have time for this nonsense; I’m going to be late.”

The red lambo moved towards the door and stood there. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Out of my way, idiot.” Sunstreaker snapped.

“No.”

“I said, move.” One of the yellow lambo’s optics twitched.

“No, Sunstreaker.”

Sunstreaker took a deep breath and looked up heavenward, a vicious smile on her face. She then leapt forward; fist cocked, and punched her brother in the faceplates.

 

“What the fragging pit did you do this time?” Ratchet snapped, glaring at red mech in front of him. Sideswipe began to open his mouth, but the medic cut him off. “No, hold on, let me guess. You decided to antagonize Sunstreaker and piss him-her off, is that right?”

“I was trying to-”

“Trying to get you offlined via angry femme!” Ratchet glared at Sides. “Primus, I’m surprised Sunstreaker didn’t do worse to you! Pit, I’m even more surprised he still has the same strength before he became a femme!”

“I was protecting Sunny from any trouble! Blue’s a nice mech, but Prowl and me don’t want them getting together! Not like this!” The red frontliner shouted.

Ratchet strongly resisted the urge to face-palm. “Vector Sigma…!”

‘ _Wheeljack to Ratchet._ ’ The medic’s comm pinged.

‘ _Come in, Jack._ ’

‘ _I finished the repairs on the machine, you want to comm Sunstreaker?_ ’

‘ _In a minute._ ’ Ratchet turned to Sideswipe. “You’re really lucky today. Jack just said he finished the machine.”

“Thank Primus!” Sideswipe beamed, relief crossing his face. “I’ll tell Sunny right away!” He began to comm his sister, but then a frown formed on faceplates. “…She’s blocked me off.”

“That fragging glitch.” The medic grunted out.

“Hey!” Sideswipe protested, but was rewarded by a wrench to the head for his trouble. “OW!”

 

“I’m really happy you came with me, Sunburst! Today’s a nice day out! I know a place where we can get a good look at the sunset!” Bluestreak babbled on as he and Sunstreaker drove down the highway in their alt modes.

“Really? Can’t wait, Blue.” Sunstreaker chuckled, feeling happiness coming from Bluestreak. “I just love the colors of sky when the sun sets. They’re so lush and beautiful.”

“I didn’t know you were so artistic, Sunburst!” Bluestreak marveled. “I know a mech who’s artistic, too! His name is Sunstreaker, and he likes his paintjob a lot. But, he’s not really friendly.”

Sunstreaker felt a pang of hurt in her spark. “Why would you say that?”

“Because he doesn’t seem to like anyone. I don’t think he’s not the kind of mech to get along with.” The soldier spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“M-Maybe he has his reasons for being the way he is?” The golden femme stuttered out, not liking how this conversation was going. “I mean, he probably could be nicer if you got to know him…”

“I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he gets mad at me for being a bother to him?” The younger Praxian sighed.

Sunstreaker snorted at that. “I’m sure he’ll understand, Blue.”

“I hope so.” Then they stopped near a cliff and transformed into their robot modes. “Here we are! This is the place I told you about!”

“Looks pretty nice.” The golden femme quietly replied, eyeing the skyline. “And you say you come here often?”

“Yes, it’s always nice to see the sun set here. I come here whenever I can.” Bluestreak sighed. “Earth does have pretty sights. I guess it’s one thing Cybertron doesn’t really have.”

“Mm-hmm…” The yellow twin nodded, gazing at the reds and yellows of the sky. Her artistic sense was in overdrive, and she loved what she was seeing. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

“Hey, TC! You seeing what I’m seeing?”

Until a certain pair of idiot Decepticons had to come along. Sunstreaker clenched her servos and turned to see Skywarp and Thundercracker, standing behind them at a distance. “Fraggers…”

“Oh no, Decepticons!” Bluestreak yelped in shock.

Thundercracker’s face had a look of confusion as he stared at Sunstreaker. “Hey, Warp…? Doesn’t this femme look familiar to you?”

“I know, she’s fragging sexy!” Skywarp grinned devilishly. “This Autodork doesn’t deserve her!” He then warped toward Sunstreaker and stood in front of her. “Hey, babe. How’d you like to hang out with a real mech, instead of this slagger?” The black Seeker glanced at an angry Bluestreak.

“L-Leave her alone, Skywarp!” The younger Praxian drew out his gun and aimed it at the teleporter. “I’m warning you!”

“Slag off, Autodork, I’m busy.” Skywarp snorted and put an arm around the seething golden lambo. “So, how about it, femme?”

“Warp, back off…” TC shook his head, a look of realization appearing on his face. “She’s not really-”

“C’mon, TC! I’m just trying to get to know her better!” Skywarp protested.

“Take your servo off of me before I beat you with it.” Sunstreaker snarled dangerously at the black seeker.

“Aww, don’t be like that, sweetspark. I’m a nice guy.” Skywarp grinned. “So, wanna go-GACK!”

The frontliner was instantly upon the poor black jet, pounding her servos on his frame. “Take this, you fragging, brainless glitch!” She roared, pummeling his faceplates as well.

Bluestreak stared in shock. The lovely, sweet Sunburst was holding her own against a big mech like Skywarp. It was an awesome sight.

Thundercracker, however, had enough and moved to pull Sunstreaker away from his trine-mate. “Alright, enough! He’s learned his lesson!”

Sunstreaker glared at Thundercracker, brushing the dirt off her armor. “Get him out of here before I kill him.”

The blue seeker then helped up Skywarp to his peds and transformed, carrying him on his alt-mode and flying off.

“S-Sunburst? What…What on Cybertron…?” Bluestreak stammered out.

The golden femme sighed. “It’s a long story, Blue. Let’s get back to base.” Sunstreaker really wanted to put this idiocy of today behind her.


	5. Of Prowling Outsiders and Burning Sunbeams

After explaining to Bluestreak about how Elita-1 trained her to fight bare-handed, he seemingly accepted it, and waved her goodbye as Sunstreaker returned to her quarters. She let out a sigh as she walked towards her berth. "Primus, what a day. Fragging Skywarp trying to hit on me."

" _WHAT?!_ " A loud voice made her jump as Sunstreaker turned around to see a wide-eyed Sideswipe looking at her. "You let Skywarp flirt with you?!"

"I fended him off, don't worry about it." Sunny rolled her optics.

"That's not the point!" Sides shouted. "He could've faced you, Sunny!"

Sunstreaker growled and jabbed a finger into his direction. "Listen here, you dumbaft. I can take care of myself just fine. Stop whatever program is running through your fragging processor and let me be the responsible one! I am smart and brave enough to handle whatever comes my way, got it?!"

' _Sunstreaker._ '

The yellow lambo froze as she heard Prowl's voice through her comm. ' _Y-yeah?_ '

' _In my office. Now._ '

 

Sunstreaker was sitting in front of the tactician, nervously looking at Prowl's stern gaze. "What am I in trouble for this time?" She sighed.

"Sunstreaker, I am going to be frank with you. I want you to stop seeing Bluestreak." The SiC stated.

"W-Why? He's nice! I'm not doing anything wrong!" The golden femme protested.

"I will not let him be led astray with lies." The Praxian glared at the yellow frontliner. "Wheeljack stated he had fixed the machine. First thing in the morning, you are going to his lab and be changed back."

"You can't do this!" Sunstreaker stood up and slammed her palms onto the desk, glaring back at Prowl. "You can't tell me to stay away from Blue! I-I like him, Prowl! I said it, okay?! I don't want to be changed right now!"

"Sunstreaker, don't be difficult-"

"Frag that, and frag you!" The golden femme then stormed out of the office, muttering curse words under her breath.

Prowl let out a growl as he began to massage his helm. This was going to be a tiring day indeed.

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T COME AND BE CHANGED BACK?!" Ratchet's shout echoed out through the room.

"He-She's acting illogical, and I assume it's the femme programming that is making him act like this," Prowl sighed, trying not to overthink the subject, lest he'd suffer a breakdown. "I wish he would listen to reason."

"Maybe he really, really likes Bluestreak? I mean, maybe being a femme is allowing him to express his desires more clearly?" Wheeljack offered.

"Wheeljack?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Shut up." The medic glared at the scientist, then turned to Prowl. "Let's just let Sunstreaker alone for a while, then find a way to use the blasted machine on him."

"Are you saying that because you don't want to fix Sunstreaker's injuries in his femme form?" Wheeljack asked. He was rewarded by a wrench to his helm. "OW!"

"I swear to god, I'll turn YOU into a femme if you don't stop being a slagging idiot!" The medic growled.

 

"What're you thinking about, Blue?" Hound asked his friend.

"I'm just thinking about Sunburst. She's really strong and managed to fend off a Decepticon! I kinda like her. A lot!" Bluestreak felt his faceplates heat up. "I-I think she might be my sparkmate!"

"She sounds like quite the femme." The jeep laughed.

"Yes, very interesting, Bluestreak." Mirage suddenly sat by him, a gleam in his optic. "Do tell us more about that mystery femmefriend of yours, hmm?"

"Oh, yes, I want to learn more about her too." Tracks grinned, a sly smile on his face.

"No! I don't want her being bothered by you guys! You'll just annoy her and make her really mad and she'll just trash you like she did Skywarp!" The younger Praxian glared at the saboteur and the narcissist.

"She fought Skywarp?" Tracks gaped at the Datsun.

"Now I really have to meet her." Mirage's grin just got wider.

Hound sighed and shook his head. "C'mon, guys. Can't you just lay off a little? I mean, she's probably gone back to Cybertron and-" He stopped as he turned to see Sunstreaker enter the rec room, a frown on her face. "Whoa."

Tracks, Mirage, and Bluestreak turned to see the golden femme sit down near a table at the corner. Mirage's grin got more wider. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemechs..." He strode towards the table before Blue could stop him. "Hello, beautiful. Come here often?" The blue mech purred at the grumpy Lambo.

"Frag off." Sunny snarled.

"Beautiful and feisty, I like that in a femme. Do you want me to get you a drink?" The racecar placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"I am going to give you one chance to leave me alone before I get feisty on you right here." Sunstreaker glared at Mirage, ready to pound him flat.

"Goodness, what a femme." The suave, wealthy mech chuckled.

"Leave her alone, Mirage! She doesn't like you!" Bluestreak protested.

"Yes, she doesn't want a tired old mech like you." Tracks snorted as he stood up and walked over to Mirage. "She needs some young energon like me."

"You?! You don't even know how to court a femme, you bratling!" Mirage turned from Sunstreaker and sneered at the corvette.

"Do you? Looks like your tricks are failing you, old mech!" Tracks snickered.

The racecar clenched his denta and glared death at the narcissist. "Take. That. Back."

"No." Tracks shot back defiantly.

Mirage cried out as he tackled the corvette and the two came to blows. Bluestreak quickly ran towards Sunny and stood in front of her. "I'll protect you, Sunburst! They won't get past me!"

"Blue..." Sunstreaker sighed. "It's okay, sweetspark. You don't have to..."

"No! I want to! You don't deserve to be bothered by these jerks! T-They don't care about you like I do!" The younger Praxian stammered out.

The golden femme looked at him with wide optics. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Y-Yes... I felt it in my spark, but I was too scared to say it loud. I was scared y-you'd reject me..." The datsun twiddled his fingers, looking down at the floor.

"Bluestreak." Sunstreaker put a hand on his back. "Why would I reject you? You're kind, friendly, and a good mech. Any femme or mech would be lucky to be your sparkmate. You deserve to be happy." She gave him a warm smile. "I like you too, you big dork."

"S-S-Sunburst! I-I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Bluestreak sputtered happily.

Jazz then entered the rec room and saw Tracks and Mirage fighting. "Hey, hey, hey! What's all the fightin' about, mechs? Ease off, now! C'mon!" The TiC moved to intercept them and tried to break them apart, grabbing Mirage. "Hound, come here and give me a hand!"

Hound nodded and grabbed Tracks. "Alright, knock it off! Calm down, mech!"

"Let go of me, Jazz! I will not let him get away with insulting me!" The racecar snapped.

"Face it, old mech! You're yesterday's model!" Tracks shot back.

"Don't make me call Prowler in here," Jazz warned, a frown on his face. "He ain't gonna like this one bit."

Bluestreak shook his head. "C'mon, Sunburst, let's get out of here."

Sunstreaker nodded and the two of them left the rec room as quietly as they could.

 

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I should've stopped Mirage from flirting with you. He shouldn't have done that." Blue babbled.

"It's okay, Blue. You saved me from doing something stupid." Sunny spoke, a small smile on her face. "Thanks."

"N-No problem!" The Datsun replied as the two of them stopped near the twins' quarters. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He then turned to leave, walking down the hallway.

"Later, Blue." Sunstreaker waved him goodbye, then headed inside the room with a jovial expression on her face. ' _Well, it wasn't totally bad today..._ ' A hum escaped from her vocalizer as she made her way to the berth.

"NOW!"

Before Sunstreaker had a chance to react, she was knocked unconscious from behind, her frame falling to the ground...


	6. Of angry suns and wavy sounds

Sunstreaker groaned as she woke up in a unfamiliar room. Confused, she looked around and saw junk and datapads lying about. "Ugh... Where the frag am I?" She rose up and rubbed her head. "Who hit me...?"

"Query: Are you all right?"

The golden femme turned around to see Soundwave looking at her. "S-Soundwave? What the Pit?" She felt her spark leap in her chassis as she realized she was in the damned enemy's base. Primus, help her.

"Soundwave: did not intend for you to get hurt." The cassette player spoke in a strange, concerned tone. "Soundwave: had no part of this plan."

"Plan? Who planned to bring me here?" Sunstreaker demanded, servos on hips. "Well?"

"Ah, I see the femme that attacked that imbecile Skywarp is online now," A familiar screechy voice rang in Sunny's audials, causing her to face Starscream. "I must admit, Elita did train you to fight well. Like a mech, even."

"I'd be glad to kick _your_ aft, Screamer." Sunstreaker sneered at the Decepticon SiC, not caring if she was a prisoner in this dump.

"Don't get smart with me, femme!" The red seeker snapped, pointing a finger at Sunny. "You forget who brought you here: I, Starscream! And I can make your life worse for you if you don't behave."

"Suggestion: Starscream should back off." Soundwave spoke up. "Advice: A cornered enemy is still dangerous."

"Pah!" The air commander snorted. "I doubt she has the gall to attack the one who could get her out of here." Starscream then turned to Sunstreaker. "And you... You look familiar..."

"I don't know what the frag you're talking about," Sunstreaker turned her head away.

"Oh, but I do. You resemble one of those infernal twins that always try to perform their 'Jet Jarate' on us." The red seeker sneered at the golden lambo, arms crossed.

"It's called 'Jet Judo', you air-headed dumbaft!" She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. Starscream's eyes widened in recognition.

"Primus... You are one of those damned twins? HAHAHAHAHA!" Starscream howled in laughter, clutching his sides. "This is hilarious! This must be divine punishment from Primus himself!"

Soundwave looked at Sunstreaker in confusion. "Query: Is this true?"

"I got my gender changed by a fragging machine, okay?! You happy?" The yellow front-liner snapped, fuming.

"Oh, this is even richer!" Starscream's smile got even wider than possible. "I can't wait to let Skywarp know about this!"

Sunstreaker clenched her servos and grinned evilly. "Hey, Star?"

"What is it?" The Vosian moved forward, smug smile still on his faceplates.

"I have a Hurts Donut for you." Sunny spoke calmly, eying Starscream.

"A Hurts-AAH!" The Air Commander howled in pain as Sunny tackled him and began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"HURTS, DON'T IT?!" The golden femme shouted at him as Soundwave watched on in hidden glee. This was going to be a fun time in the _Nemesis_.

 

"Prowl, please! Can't we go any faster?" Bluestreak pleaded to the older Praixan. Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee were heading towards the signal where the Decepticons had last taken Sunstreaker.

"I can't let them know we are coming, Bluestreak. Be patient. 'Sunburst' will be fine." The tactician calmly replied.

"If they hurt her, I'll make them pay!" The younger Datsun growled.

"Get in line, Blue. You're not the only one who wants these Cons' steel hide." Sides hissed.

"Will you two cool your transistors?!" Ratchet barked, then turned to Wheeljack and commed him. ' _Jack, you brought the machine?_ '

' _Yeah, but I don't see how it's gonna be of any use..._ ' The scientist shot back.

' _Trust me, I have a plan_.'

 

"GET HER OFF OF MEEE! ACK!" Starscream yowled in pain as Sunny kept pounding his face in. She was so absorbed in beating the slag out of the Air Commander that she didn't notice she had an audience at the door.

"Oh, this is hilarious!" Ramjet cackled, holding his sides. "Screamer's getting it now!"

"Hehehe, yeah, poor slagger!" Wildrider howled, his frame shaking in laughter.

"I think they'll make a pretty couple together," Rumble snickered.

Motormaster walked up to the giggling crowd. "The frag's going on?" He snorted.

"Screamer's getting his just desserts!" Mixmaster snickered.

The Stunticon leader peered over and saw the yellow lambo punching Starscream's face in. A smirk graced his lips. "Heh. Starglitch losing a cybercat fight. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Serves the afthole right." Dirge snorted.

"Soundwave! OW! Help-AAH! Help me-EEEEE!" Starscream thrashed around as Sunstreaker started tugging at his wings. "NOT THEREEEE!"

"Statement: Stop this." Soundwave spoke, looking at Sunny through his visor. "Starscream: will be damaged if you continue."

The yellow lambo looked down at the shivering, sniveling form of the SiC. "Fine. Fragger deserves far worse, anyway." She got off of the red seeker and stormed towards a berth and lied down.

Soundwave turned to the door to see the crowd of Cons. "Mixmaster: Get Hook. Rumble: Come here. Others: Leave."

"Aww, but Soundwave..." The purple cassette whined, but was cut off as his creator's red visor flashed.

"Now," Soundwave's tone brooked no arguments.

Rumble dejectedly walked towards Soundwave and transformed, hopping back into the deck.

"Repetition: Leave NOW." The 3iC turned to face the crowd, arms over his chest.

"Fine, let's get out of here." Motormaster huffed.

"What a party-pooper," Wildrider moaned.

The crowd quickly departed, leaving Soundwave alone with Sunstreaker and a battered and near-unconscious Starscream. Today was going to be one of those days, indeed.


End file.
